Bluebank
Population: 952, Size: 16 acres Wealth: 9,520 gp. Max value for sale: 314 gp. Max pawn value: 1,666 gp Demographics: Human (50%), Halfling (19%), Dwarf (10%), Elf (10%), Half-Orc (5%), Gnome (3%), Half-Elf (3%) Woodheller is built into the side of a mountain, and is known for having hordes of beggars. The ruler is a feared tyrant. Half-Elf are the ruling class. Shops Tavern: The Sleeping Brothel Owner: Cecild Zhenkin, Female Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is covered in fallen leaves. Description: The tavern is a timber framed rowhouse, with a red tile roof and simple furniture. It contains an old-looking telescope and shelves filled with random kooky crap. Specials: Octopus Sandwich with Bread and a Coffee (5 sp) Octopus Burger with Barley Biscuits and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Bison Soup and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Other Patrons: Tim Blum, Male Human Details Varag Rolane, Male Half-Orc Details Sarah Il-Song, Female Human Details Jan Tealeaf, Female Human Details Blacksmith: Free Man's Truth Owner: Maennie Underbot, Female Halfling Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick sprawling single storey building, with a yellow tile roof and simple furniture. It contains an inviting hearth and a large variety of metal tongs hanging on the walls. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (24 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (49 gp) Splint Armor (phb 145) (195 gp) Other Patrons: Hewis Smith, Male Human Details Hadwisa Rolands, Female Human Details Bernolas Zhoulso, Male Human Details Alchemist: The Olive Pestle Owner: Myathethil Teinith, Female Elf Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The alchemist is a timber framed large single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and tile flooring. It contains several paintings on the wall and a small serving area with glowing potions. A secret door in the cellar opens into a network of tunnels. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Potion of Hill Giant Strength (dmg 187) (193 gp) Potion of Water Breathing (dmg 188) (180 gp) Other Patrons: Jane Quin, Female Human Details Virra Wildwande, Female Gnome Details Hugolice Perceval Burke, Female Human Details Jeweler: The Northern Choker Owner: Birelethil Erenaeth, Female Elf Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The jeweler is a adobe simple building, with a small fenced yard and well-made wooden furniture. It contains an empty cage and arrangements of roses in the corners. Specials: Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Royal Center Owner: Jan Hanerman, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a weird smell. Description: The general store is a timber and brick single storey building, with a yellow tile roof and a koi pond. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a large bookshelf filled with books and barrels full of bulk food. Supposedly haunted. Specials: Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Ink (1 ounce bottle) (phb 150) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Reynard Crover, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Bariff Brawnanvil, Female Dwarf Details The house is a plaster and wood framed big orb-like building, with a heather-thatched roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Category:Settlements